


A Divine Intervention, Courtesy of Death Itself

by ShinoDagon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Deities, Families of Choice, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black Lives, Werewolf Culture, of a sort?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinoDagon/pseuds/ShinoDagon
Summary: Or in other words, when you have a sibling that uses Necromancy magic like a fish breaths water, a strange combination of Arcane/Divine/Psychic magic that no one can quite pin the origins of, and where even a good portion of Deities listen to, you tend to expect the unexpected.Hey, good news is that a lot of help is coming to an unsuspecting Harry Potter. Come to think of it, why is it that his magic reacts to Samarian Hathaway Nightshade, my adopted brother?At least I'll help keep my family safe.





	1. The Hounds of Death: Moon Version

Belor's POV

I don't exactly know what happened. One moment I was summoning Beor as if nothing was wrong, and the next I am being simultaneously pushed, pulled, dragged, tripped, straightened, falling, and flying. That is not even mentioning what's happening inside me. All these feelings are leaving me very confused, but the only good point is that my bond with Beor is telling me that he's experiencing the same thing as me. So nice to have some company in my misery.

Actually taking a step out of that violent Conjuration school, Teleportation sub-school mishap that should not have happen in the first place, I just happen to bump into someone falling back sending both of us forward unto stairs.

Can I just say one thing?

OUCH!

Shaking my head, I quickly stand up, noticing that Beor did the same, good, that means that whoever dragged me here is going to pay, in some way shape or form. Wait, that face, there, no not the red head, nor one that looks like his sister, nor the knocked out bushy brown haired girl, nor the slightly pudgy faced boy that needs more confidence, not the adult that looks slightly insane, but there, right in the middle, the black haired child with green eyes, he seems like...

"Samarian Hathaway Nightshade? When did you get transformed into a human? Come to think of it, where in the Planes of Existance are we?... BEOR!"

"No idea, the best guess I have would be a Parallel Plane of Existence." Beor says, and let me tell you, a bipedal Eidolon that has been effected by the Transmogrify spell to look like a human/wolf hybrid with a tail, sharp claws and teeth, and a whole slew of other defensive and offensive capabilities makes him one terrifying creature to fight against.

"You mean like going sideways and either forward or backwards through the Demi-Plane of Time?"

"Precisely."

"What are you guys talking about?" The Not-Sam asked.

"This would hardly be the most intelligent conversation that we would have had in front of Samarian, but seeing as you are but not him, we will tone it down. We jumped sideways through time, or was it diagonally, seeing how things are set up here I am guessing the latter." I respond before Beor takes over.

"I take it you are protecting that orb because it holds something for your enemies? I am willing to disappear with it to a place where no one save very few gods can ever reach it, and even then, only until my Summoner, Belor is dead." Beor deduces.

"Why should I trust you?"

"I cannot make that decision for you, but do know that you remind me very much of my adopted brother, which at the moment can be very beneficial for you. Just depends on how well you can understand things, that is all."

"No one could get to it?"

"No one but me," I respond, "and even then, it takes a minute after I do it, but very safe from any mortal."

"MY LORD HAS DEFIED DEATH!" A female voice says. She really has let herself go, for I fear she is no Sorcerer with the Undead Bloodline that would practically force her to loose her body fat to appear undead.

"And I am saying that unless a person is a literal deity, one has no hope of actually getting anything from Beor, especially when I do this. BEOR, NOW!"

Beor, having already been told of my plans by a telepathic bond that exists only between us, rushes towards Not-Sam, and manages to grab the orb. 'Now, let's show them the true protection of an Eidolon.'

"Boer, dismissed, thank you, for your services." Snap goes my fingers, and he fades out, taking with him the orb.

Everyone stares where he was at, and then turns to stare at me. "And just where did he go?" The person I ran into says.

"It's a matter of debate, some wizards speculate that he goes back to his plane of existence, wherever in the planes that may be, while some clerics speculate that he actually rejoins my soul. I personally believe it depends on the Summoner and Eidolon, for I know where Beor goes when he leaves."

"Then I guess I'll just need to go there myself." Such a rude woman.

"I am sorry, but the natural rules of the universe do keep most people from doing so, and those that can, can hardly influence Beor in such a location. To travel into my soul would be foolhardy, as there are protections there set up by not only Beor, my eidolon, but Ashava the Truespark, my patron, who has also laid her claim on my soul. Good luck trying to get anything from there... arcanist wannabe."

"I can recognize an insult when I hear one, even if I do not understand it."

"Oh dear Nethys, are there no Wizards? Arcanists? Sorcerers? Witches? Bloodragers? Summoners? Bards? Are there no distinctions between Divine and Arcane magic? What about the Psychic magic of the mind? Or even the incredibly diverse Psionic magic that needs a strong mind and body?"

"Sad to say, I barely recognize what you are saying." The Not-Sam says, carefully, softly, like he is trying not to anger me.

"Do not worry, I am not angry at you. I am more angry at the circumstances behind such a revelation taking place. Do you happen to know where you draw your magic from? Years of studying or innate knowledge?"

"A bit of both? I think? I know that I can do Defensive spells readily easy, but in near all others I am about average. Potions is the only thing that I don't do well in due to my teacher."

"Potions, you mean Alchemy? The person who spends his time tinkering in labs with volatile reagents that typically end up as explosions and/or other useful potions that he needs to imbibe to use on others? A person with the ability to brew potions that have a similar spell that can replicate them?"

"Er, no, hardly ever like the final part, but most others, yes? I think."

"Then in that case, I need to have words with said teacher. Maybe the way you learn is just not conducive for the teaching methods used. It could be that you actually need to learn a different way. I know of my adopted dad having to equate everything to war to actually understand complex things, but he gets it...eventually."

"Ah, any idea how to get out of this mess?"

I walk over to the Not-Sam and see what he sees. It appears to be about 12 on 7, 6 are young, too young if they are any type of magic users that need to be trained in to be in battle. Such bad odds, at least, I will change the tide of battle.

...Oops, it looks like my adopted dad Koba Nightshade has rubbed off on me.

"I know a couple, but not exactly for the best. I might be able to summon a few friends that can help."

"Anything that can help."

"In that case, would a couple of Dire Crocodiles work? I know I can summon two, up to five. Really depends on who I can call."

"We'll need them to cover our escape, by the way, my name is Harry Potter, not whoever this Sam is."

"Nice to meet you Harry, thank you for your name, mine is Belor." I give him a smile after really, carefully studying his face so that I may look for him if we are separated.

Something tells me that he is important, very important for the moment.

We circle up, each person covering a blindspot of another while providing defense for those hurt. This is really such a great tactic. "We need to get out of here, but please, do not let me hinder you. I can easily get away from thereabout any location they place me in if I think they are as weak as they are."

"WEAK! We are purebloods, our blood is the strongest there is!" There goes that unhinged girl, maybe I can use that to my advantage?

"If you are so strong, then I fear what may become of those without such a strong blood. I know of Sorcerers who come from long lines of Arcane magic users not as strong as some first generation Universalist Wizards, now that was a battle for the week. It only took a minute for the Wizard to come out victorious."

"YOU DARE!"

"I think that when it comes to the Conjuration School of Magic, Subschool Summoning, I can out last and outspell any of you." 'Note to self, riling up enemies is fun.'

"SERPENSORTIA!"

"Is that a giant Anaconda? I can do better than that, but first, to show you a how I deal with summoned creatures," I cross my arms and start the spell in Azlanti, an ancient language I have learned from someone close to me, "[may the light of a blood moon guide you proper,] SUBVERT MINION!" A red light comes from my chest, then I push my hands forwards, and then latches on the Anaconda. It was but a brief battle. It seems like they forgot to keep the connection going, as I easily overpower the connection between her and her summoned snake.

I hear some hissing from my side where Harry is, and look to see him communicating with said Ananconda. "It looks like the Serpentine Bloodline is not lost, or was it the Serpent Shaman? Both have the nifty ability to talk to snakes."

"You mean, you are not, afraid?"

"Why would I, a good friend of mine has a serpent familiar, and is actually rather protective of Sam, now that I think about it, Lupine, Storm, Erif, and/or Koba may be headed our way."

"Because Parseltongue is said to be dark, evil-"

"Evil? I honestly do not see what you mean. I know that of the evocation magic, now there blurs the line between good and evil. But for it to actually be considered evil, I am sorry, but there must be a rather definitive reason why, not just because people do not like it."

"Salazar Slytherin and You-Know-Who talked Parseltongue, and, You-Know-Who is definately evil, while Salazar Slytherin was claimed to be."

"And yet, the choices of two do not define the mindset of many. Just because two have magic and use it to kill, does not mean all magic is evil. It is but a knife, if a knife kills, is it evil, but if a knife protects, is it good? A knife is but only a tool, it is the intent and person behind said tool that makes it good and evil."

"May we talk about the discussion about good and evil, as well as light and dark later? We need to get out of here." Right, the only adult among this group.

"Right, my friend, please, guard our retreat, which way is the way out?" I ask. Harry starts to lead the way, and everyone else follows suit, me taking up the rear. Before they get any ideas to follow though, I decide to do something really special. 

In Celestial, I call out: "[Headstrong, O hunters of the great rivers, let these people know why you are feared across the heavenly planes,] Summon Monster, IX!" From where I point out, Celestial Dire Crocodiles, four of them, come out of the spell, and start drawing the attention of Harry's enemies. Good, for a nice long while they will be distracted, allowing us to get to safety, and will allow me time to actually think of a way to get Harry into my family.

Should I go with the Pack Adoption process, or go with the House of Rowe Adoption Paperwork? Maybe both? I think I can spin it right to get Dad Koba's acceptance easily enough, though I do wonder which way will give him to most protection, both seen and unseen? Or maybe something different? I need to think on that for a while at least. 


	2. Understanding Comes in Many Forms, But Not Immediatelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ruminates on the sudden and new arrival, and wonders just what it means.

Harry's POV

This person, is not what I was expecting. In all honesty, he looks like he can barely be physically fit. Sure, his eyes seem to shine with all kinds of intelligence, but it is his scariest weapon, would have to be his clear and expressive eyes. A deep green that are not like mine, but instead clear, like a leaf in summer. His clothing seem odd though, more like one would expect from a person used to traveling in a forest, but having no problem in traversing through different terrains. A knife strapped to his side, and another one probably hidden on him somewhere else.

The growls I hear behind us actually inspire me with more relief than anything else. It seems to be that he has given us a chance to get out, with no chance to be surrounded from behind. Just what is he?

I lead us back where we came from, deftly leading all of us through to the Atrium of the Ministry. I am in front, Sirius right next to me. Ron and Neville carrying Hermione between them, while Luna and Ginny are behind them, with the new person bringing up the rear.

Just who is he? And why do I feel so safe around him? And what was his insistence on saying I can trust him? Normally such a thing would send alarm bells in my mind, but with him, it is almost as if I already know him. Plus, the way he moves also suggest he is similar to my Dogfather, Remus. Could it be that he is also a werewolf?

No, he has none of the normal signs, no unnecessary aging, no feral look in his eyes, no growling, except for when he got understandably angry, and no self inflicted scars. He does have four birthmark like scars on the right side of his face, almost like there were scar marks that hit fully healed, and then tattooed over. Just who is this person?

"Ah, Young Potter, leaving so soon?" A succulent voice asks, and from my experience in years 1, 2, and 4, as well as that night, I know exactly who it is.

"Voldemort."

"Ah, and here I thought you would have the prophecy."

This is when the unknown person carefully weaves his way forward and speaks up, "Judging by the way you two are acting, I am safe to assume you two are enemies." A hand casually resting on his knife.

"That is true, Lord Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin, killer of my parents." I explain, practically spitting out the last part.

"Then know I understand. My parents were lost to me when I was young." His voice is soft, and deeply understanding, it was, almost as if he had experienced losing his parents in a different way.

"If you do not give me the prophecy, everyone you care for will die." Yeah no, not the right thing to say, if the unknown person suddenly going tense and radiating an almost feral aura indicates.

"And yet, I know exactly where the prophecy is, inside my soul." He responds, rising to the challenge and meeting Lord Voldemort head on, eye to eye, and apparently not succumbing to what I think would be a powerful Legilimency attack.

"Then I will simply drag it out."

"How can you, when another soul protects it?"

"Soul Magic, are you really that corrupt?"

"More like my soul that was split, and the split portion formed my own protector, who could never betray me."

"CRUCIO!" I don't have time to warn him about that spell, before he dodges, and still glares at Lord Voldemort.

"Looks like I'll need just a bit more help than I first thought. Good thing that Ashava has blessed me on the night of my birth. Baylor herself has given me this gift, and for that I am forever thankful, and now, you shall see why I need no moon to see through the darkest of nights."

With that, I can see his hair turn a silver color. The kind of silver that the moon gives. "Do you think a simple hair color changecan defeat me? Insolent brat. CRUCIO!"

The spell does connect this time, but somehow, he stands firm. Not moving a muscle, eyes closed, and taking the spell until it is finished.

"That the best you got?" Belor asks, almost bored, "I have endured worse than that. Then again, I really shouldn't be surprised." Here he opens his eyes, and the bright silver-blue is unnerving. "My first family was a fan of causing pain, though I will admit, that spell packed quite a punch."

"The Cruciatus Curse, causes extreme pain and if overdone, it breaks the mind." Neville says, shaking slightly but still together.

"Ah, so not looking forward to seeing any of you under its effect. Do not worry, I am well prepared for any pain coming my way." The smile he gives us so reassuring, as if he expects to be hit again and will not move for us... No, for _me!_

"What if your mind breaks?" I ask.

"Do not worry about that, I am more resilient than you know, that and I see it depends on the damage done to the nerves to break the mind. My nerves will always be ready and heal quickly." Taking off his gloves, I see that there are two rings, one bears a blue emerald, a very rare gem, and the other seems to be a plain gold ring that seems to have some runes around. "With these, I cannot let those behind me suffer."

Just who is he, and why am I so calm about this? He should not face him alone, but I am not ready. People say that only I can deal with Lord Voldemort, but who says that I need to do it alone?

Making up my mind, I stand by Belor, wand at the ready, "Not alone," I say out loud, then in a quiet whisper, "Never alone."

"Welcome to Pack Silver Moon, Adjacent Member Harry Potter, may Ashava shine bright on your future." He intones, and I can just feel something pass over me, but not like completely.

"I hope to be of use to the Pack as a whole," I automatically respond, a traditional saying to whoever has invited me to a Pack with their rank unknown (learned that from a couple of books that were written by werewolves of 'better repute', meaning 'still crazy but tolerable due to-' I'd rather not say, after third year), but somehow I have a feeling that anything would be accepted.

"Let's show this person what it means to mess with this Pack." I couldn't agree more.


End file.
